Really, Nico!
by KKandPercy
Summary: Little oneshot I wrote about Nico being annoying. I bet the story is better than the summary.


**Quick thing to say. No flaming. And I don't own anything percy jackson. ALSO.. I'm not the best writer. So yeah.**

"You're WRONG, NICO!", I yelled. Annabeth and I were in a middle of a war against Nico. We all know that Annabeth and I are right. Nico is just a little creepy Goth boy who knows absolutely NOTHING. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, it started last week.

Annabeth and I were walking around doing cabin checks when we stopped by Nico's cabin.

" Hey, Nico.", I said.

" Wow. I cannot believe it.", he said.  
>"Believe what?", Annabeth asked.<p>

" That you two are still together. I mean, I'm no genius." I muttered how he's so not a genius, but he kept talking anyway." But most DEMIGOD relationships will end badly. Take Beckendorf and Silena for instance. They both ended up dead. And Drew did not even want them together."  
>"You're point?", I asked annoyed.<p>

" What I mean is that there's always going to be problems. Which make the relationship not work."

" I'm still not following."

" You're relationship is going to end in death or end because you're an IDIOT." I should've decked him right there. Make him lose his memory and then prank him later but no.

" How do you know?", Annabeth asked.

" Because of the facts. I bet Athena isn't too happy with the relationship you two have, right?"

" Well, no.. I mean she did tell me not to date him.", Annabeth said.

" Exactly. Same with Silena. Drew didn't want her to fall in love."

" Nico. If you shut up I will give you a three out of Five.", I said.

" Wait. Let me finish! And, Percy, I bet that sooner or later you're going to get in a battle and DIE."

I could've gotten mad. Killed him and suffered the penalties. But like a good older cousin I said. " One out of five." And I walked away. Annabeth laughed and joined up with me leaving Nico looking shocked.

* * *

><p>The next day was worse.<p>

" I'm telling you. It's not going to work out!", Nico said waking me up.

"AHHH!", I yelled being scared half to death. I gritted my teeth. " Nico. What in the Hades are you doing in my cabin at six in the morning!"

" I got bored."

" So? Go and play with Mrs. O'Leary or something."I said covering my ears with a pillow trying to block out Nico's annoying voice.

" Look, Percy. It's not going to work just look at the facts." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

" Nico, I have to tell you something important."  
>" What is it?"<p>

"Shut up." And I laid back down and closed my eyes. At first I thought It worked and he went away. But No.

" Percy, Why is you're shield on the wall?"  
>"Because. Now go away."<p>

More silence. I was almost asleep until BANG! I shot up and looked towards the sound. And I saw my shield on the ground. Nico said, " Sorry. It was. I was just.. Oops?"

" Nico. If you don't get out of my cabin I'm going to kill you."

" Sheesh. FINE.", He disappeared into the darkness. "Wait. When you say 'kill'..?"I jumped when he appeared next to me." GO AWAY.", I said. And this time he left me alone.

* * *

><p>Later that day sucked even more. You see, Nico has a serious problem with spying, bugging me and Annabeth, and being just plain creepy. I don't know if he felt lonely or what. He just seemed even more annoying than usual.<p>

Annabeth came to me while I was walking along to beach. She grabbed my hand.

"So, what are we going to do about Nico?", she asked.

" I don't know. If we kill him.. Hades will be mad."

" Yeah.. He will."  
>"I mean Nico will be non-stop talking and he'll want to kill himself."<br>"Percy!"

"What?",I laughed." I'm just saying."

" Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet for now. Sound good?"

"Yeah. It does."

It lasted not even a minute before we hear: "Hey! What in the Hades are you doing here alone? I mean, Annabeth, do you WANT Percy to die?"

"What no!", she said." What are you talking about! Percy can't die. He's invincible."  
>"You're lucky he actually is or I would like: Whoa.. You have a <em>major<em> crush on Percy."  
>"We're dating ,you little Goth freak!"<p>

"Percy...She's calling me names!" Great. Now I'm dealing with a five year old.

" Nico. PLEASE stop telling us it isn't going to last. If Athena wanted to kill me, she would've done that by now."

" Maybe that's what she WANTS you to think."

" That's it!", I was about to kill him when Annabeth step in front of me and said," I have a plan.", she whispered harshly to me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me away to tell me her plan.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's plans Always work. Always. But this time I wasn't too sure. This was annoying Nico we were talking about. The plan was simple. Teach Nico a lesson. Annabeth and I weren't going to die. Or break up anytime soon. Not that we would break up. UGH. Anyway we were planning to teach Nico a lesson by freaking him out. Simple enough right?<p>

So at night against the rules we snuck into Nico's creepy cabin. ( Seriously, it's like walking into a graveyard.) That was our first mistake. We stepped into the cabin and then we hear an alarm yell loudly: WHY ARE YOU IN NICOS CABIN?STEP AWAY! INTRUDER!

My thought? Crap.

Nico came up to us while the alarm continue to yell loudly.

" I'm ALWAYS prepared.", he said. Then to make things worse Chiron came to us and said," Big house. NOW."

* * *

><p>" It wasn't our fault!", I blurted after five minutes of silence. Chiron stared at us.<p>

" You were caught breaking in to Nico's Cabin."

" Chiron, he was driving us nuts!", said Annabeth.

" How did this all start?", he asked. So we told him. The whole story. There was a long silence. " All this because Nico said you two were going to break up or die?"

"Yup.", we both said.

I swear I heard him mutter something negative about teenagers.

" Just.. Don't break into his cabin again. You get off with a warning. And Don't kill him. ", Chiron said looking annoyed." Now go back to your OWN cabin."

"It was one time!", We yelled. Don't ask. Let's just say.. harpies are mean to us.

* * *

><p>I wanted to Slap Nico that morning but he did something weird.<p>

"Well, I was wrong. You two have been together for the past few weeks. Good luck."

"Wo.. Wait. After all that, now you're on our side?", Annabeth asked.

"Eh.. A certain god wanted a show. I got paid. I thought it was worth it."

"What?", I asked confused.

"Bye." he walked away.

I looked at Annabeth."What just happened?"

"For once.. I don't know."

" Well, on the bright side he won't bug us anymore."

All of a sudden Nico appeared next to me. "Do you mind if I ask you a bunch of questions?"

"Why?', I asked.

"Because I'm getting paid for it."

"By who?",Annabeth demanded.

"So, If you two were trapped in a black hole.. what would you do?"

"GO AWAY.", we both said walking away.

"Come on! Apollo is totally paying me! He's needs this information! Come on! PLEASE!"

We ignored him the rest of the day.

The moral of this story? Nico is super annoying and should not be put to work by Apollo. Later we found out that he wants to write a book about " The adventures of Percabeth." It was Aphrodite's idea. Personality I hope they forget the idea and go back to doing.. Whatever gods do.. Anyway, as I was saying. Nico is annoying and should be stopped being hired by gods to get information from us. Yeah.. I think that was it. Also, Nico hates the color Pink.

So for now everything is back to normal. Well, as normal as life can before a Demigod. Annabeth and I still want to hurt Nico but unfortunately if we did we would lost our dessert privileges and I really don't want that to happen. Yeah, It's true. A sixteen year old still loves candy and cake.. and S'mores. Anyway, Everything's good now. Same old Camp Half-blood.


End file.
